


So Pretty In Distress

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bondage Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Carrying, Helpless Jensen, Jensen in Distress, Kinky Jared Padalecki, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Trapped Jensen, Vulnerability, immersion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jared can be inspired when it comes to the games he and Jensen play, but this time around Jensen isn’t so sure.Still Jared’s very persuasive, and Jensen knows Jared will always make it worth his while.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 39
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	So Pretty In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened.
> 
> But also if you have a fear of somebody being 90% encased or it’s triggering, please don’t read any further.

The website is called ‘Pretty in Distress’.

Jensen eyes it, then Jared, like they’re both something fixable by a hefty dose of antibiotics and using protection going forward, and Jared is not helping his case by grinning like he is.

“That just makes you look like you’ve got a sex dungeon in our basement,” he warns. “Stop it. And ‘Pretty in Distress’? Dude. I’m not pretty.”

Jared grabs his belt loops, tugs him closer, parts his legs so he can get Jensen in between them. Jensen shimmies uncomfortably back; he hates when Jared does shit like that, making him feel like he’s smaller, younger, vulnerable.

But Jared likes it, and Jensen loves the idiot but he can be super weird at times. Times like this.

“You are pretty,” Jared tells him. “Jen. I know you don’t like to hear it, but you walk in a room and people just stop. Seriously. And you’d look so hot, baby. All stuck and desperate, needing rescue. It’s just a little game.”

Jensen glances at the stills on the website, the paid actors writhing, bodies covered, faces posed in fake masks of fear and panic.

“I’ll think about it,” he says, and doesn’t expect to hear any more about it. Jared likes to talk these things out, but a lot of the time, with the more extreme ideas he comes up with, that’s fantasy enough. 

Sometimes, while he’s fucking Jensen, or Jensen’s fucking him, or they’re exchanging filthy handjobs in the shower, he’ll tell Jensen what he’d do, how he’d do it, and Jensen can get off on that too.

But this one would be messy as hell and impractical and he doesn’t think a whole lot of fun.

At least not for him, and he doesn’t mind indulging Jared, because he always eventually gets off too (how eventually usually depends on how much of a dick Jared is being) but he just can’t see the appeal.

He tugs Jared up and into a rough kiss and then upstairs so Jared can attend to him properly, and then they fall asleep.

++

Four days later, Jensen’s finished driving Misha to the airport - the Winchesters are only in the back half of the episode, appearing in time for Cas to rescue them from a mad cult, so he and Jared aren’t needed on set for another two days - and has opened the door to find Jared not where Jensen expects to find him.

Tuesday, filming or not, is yoga day, and when they’re not playing Dean and Sam, about now is when Jared would be torturing himself in the middle of the living room.

Frowning, Jensen’s about ready to call out and see where he is when he hears Jared calling down to him.

“In the bathroom.”

Cleaning it, hopefully; Jensen wonders how Gen does not despair sometimes, at Jared’s conviction the magical fairy of household orderliness is in fact a thing.

He grabs a pair of socks draped over the banister (why, in the name of all that’s holy, why) and heads upstairs.

When he opens the bathroom door, he’s wondering if he’s a good enough actor to sob his story to the police about a bizarre accident where Jared got strangled by his own socks.

Jared’s standing by the bathtub, with what looks like the handle from their big broom in his hands, and he’s stirring a huge greyish gloopy mess that’s filled the bathtub to just under the rim.

Jensen feels his jaw drop. There’s no mistaking what that shit is, or the globs of it decorating the floor and the walls.

“You…” he starts, because does he have any idea how hard this is going to be to clean up? To get rid of? And they are getting rid of it.

Right then he’s tempted to make Jared eat it.

“Relax,” Jared says. “This isn’t regular clay. It’s designed for the purpose, so once you’re done, you let it dry out and it goes hard like a crust, and you just dump it in the trash. Completely biodegradable and safe for use.”

Jensen can imagine what that use is going to be.

“You’re a dumbass. Come on, Jared, I’m not getting in there.”

Jared pouts at him, actually pouts, and oh, no, that might have worked when he didn’t look like he could punch through a wall, but these days….

Who is he kidding. Jared could be seventy and gray all over and would still make the puppy dog face work.

Jensen groans and Jared grins because he knows, the little shit, and then Jared has him around the waist, pulling him in, and kissing him.

“Tell you what, if you do this, I’ll share the jacuzzi with you later.”

Jensen glares but he can’t help but perk up a little. “Really?” Because he’s been after Jared to get a little naughty in there with him, but Jared seems weirdly worried about a certain part of his anatomy wrinkling.

Jared gets that hot look of promise in his eyes. “Really.”

Jensen glances at the bath. He so does not get the appeal of this but then he’s never been one for kink shaming.

“I better get off.”

Jared holds up both hands making what he probably thinks is the scouts’ honour sign with both hands. “I will absolutely make sure you do.”

“And none of that stuff better end up anywhere it’s not supposed to.”

“Purposely designed to be too thick for that. You will not have to worry about it.”

Yeah, he’s selling this hard, and Jensen strips off right there. He keeps his eyes on Jared though, still a little annoyed, but making sure to give him a show. 

And just to drive home a certain point, he folds his clothes, and puts them in the laundry hamper, which earns him an eye roll and a huff.

Maybe he should have made Jared cleaning up after himself a condition of this, instead of the hot tub session, but it’s too late now.

Beside there’s always later, when he’s got Jared pinned to the side, and holding him back from coming, to get what he wants.

He folds his arms when Jared pushes back a towel he has folded by the side of the bath and reveals two sets of wide leather cuffs.

“Bath’s not big enough for you to sink,” he says, and yeah, if it was there’d be no way Jensen would be doing this. “So I figured this’d, uh, help.”

Yeah. Making him look desperate and in need of rescue.

Pretty in distress, and if Jared even says it, Jensen’s going to shove him in there fully clothed and go out for pizza.

He gives Jared a look that warns him this better be fucking amazing, and holds out his hands.

++

Jared’s strong enough to lift him into the tub after he’s got the cuffs fastened around his wrists (in front; lying on them for however long this is going to take would be too uncomfortable) and his ankles, and then helps him sit down in the tub.

The stuff isn’t as cold as Jensen imagined, but it’s not warm either. He grimaces at the thick, sludgy feeling as it moves around him, though not too much; he has to shift around to really get his ass touching the bottom of the tub, and then he’s sitting there, looking at Jared for an indication as to what happens now.

So far, this is a bust, and he hates that Jared’s going to be disappointed, but a lot of things you see in porn don’t translate that well into the bedroom.

Or bathroom. Or bathtub filled with cold messy clay that Jensen knows is going to be a nightmare to get rid of later no matter what Jared says (but since he’s going to make that Jared’s responsibility, and Jared won’t be getting any until he does clean it up, he’s not too concerned).

Jared leans in to kiss him. “Gonna run this. You trust me, right?”

He’s bound hand and foot in a bathtub full of thick gloopy mess, more than a little stuck as it settles around him.

“I think that’s a given, yes, dammit, Jared. Come on, this stuff’s nasty.”

Jared grins, and puts one hand on Jensen’s chest, the other behind his neck, and pushes him down.

Jensen gasps as the clay stubbornly parts beneath him. The tub’s big so it’s a good few inches before his back touches the enamel, and he’s nowhere near in danger of this stuff getting above his collar bones, but it’s an immediate weight on his body.

He’s almost stretched out too - when they took this house for someplace to get away, their private place, a big tub was a requirement for two big men who often liked to share. 

Then Jared puts his hand on the cuffs linking Jensen’s wrists together, and Jensen hadn’t realised until then that he’d kept his hands out of the mess he’s sitting in, and pushes them under. 

Keeps going until the only part of Jensen that isn’t covered is his shoulders and above.

And then Jared leans back. “Try to move, to sit up.”

Jensen does. But it’s like he’s been moulded in place; the clay is a cold, thick weight around his body, feeling like it should be wet though it isn’t, and he can’t move easily at all.

For all he’s a big guy, maybe not as strong as Jared but not a weakling, he’s well and truly stuck, and gives Jared a grunt of frustration.

“Yeah,” Jared says. “No way you’re getting out of there, now, huh, baby.”

He drags a finger tip through the surface of the clay, and smears it lightly down Jensen’s cheek.

“Look at you. All helpless in there. Bet you’re wondering how deep it is, how far you’ve got to sink.”

Jensen’s breathing a little hard then; they clay’s not heavy enough that he’s going to get in trouble, but it’s not hard to slip into the fantasy Jared’s concocting, that this isn’t a bath tub, but some kind of pit and he’s one of those actors on that site, struggling futilely, completely at Jared’s mercy.

He knows for a fact if he wasn’t trapped in two feet of thick sludge, he’d be hard by now and that’s a frustration in itself.

“Jared,” he pants, and holy shit, Jared promised he’d get off, and Jensen isn’t sure why he expected, maybe a hand job, maybe him on his hands and knees getting fingered, but neither of those is going to be happening now, is it?

But Jared’s never left him hanging unless they’re playing that way and Jensen’s on board, so he knows Jared has something planned.

He wants that something now. 

Jared grins, and stands up. “Think you can stay on the surface, Jen? Think you can use those muscles of yours to stop from sinking?”

He wipes his hand down on the towel (and fuck him, Jensen can’t help but notice it’s one of the new ones they bought, and he almost laughs at himself, that he’s worried about that when he’s helpless in a bathtub of heavy clay, and he can’t come and Jared’s just watching him) and then starts to back towards the door.

“Guess I’ll come back in half an hour and find out.”

Jensen immediately tries to sit up, but he might as well try to grow wings and fly. 

“Jared!” He would not. He better not!

Jared holds up his hands. “Just...just playing into it, Jen. No way would I leave you helpless and by yourself.”

Jensen settles a little but eyes Jared as he puts the toilet lid down and sits himself there.

“But, if you want out and you want your reward, you’re gonna have to get yourself out of there. And I wouldn’t wait too long, Jen. If that stuff hardens, not even the fire service will be able to get you out.”

Oh, he’s back to creepy dude with his helpless lover trapped in a godawful predicament again.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he does try; he shifts his weight, forward, back, strains against the bulk built up around him, but it’s like trying to push through packed snow.

“I can’t.”

“Try.”

“I can’t!”

Jared widens his legs, undoes his flies, and slips out his cock. He has some lube in the drawer of the unit next to the toilet, and squirts some into his hand, slicks himself up and starts to slowly work himself over.

And that’s the appeal, Jensen guesses, and he wonders how often Jared’s done that, got off to watching somebody struggling against the clay, trying to get out.

He’s panting hard with exertion, but he can see Jared means it, he’s stuck in here unless he can get out under his own power, and so he rocks himself forward harder, and to the side.

If he can get onto his knees, it should be easier, but turning onto the side puts his face a little closer to the gunk than he’s comfortable with, and then he can’t shift back.

He doesn’t even know he yelped Jared’s name, until Jared’s there, grabbing his shoulders and kind of twisting him so he’s closer to his aim but less in danger of drowning himself in the clay.

“Safeword?”

Jensen nips Jared’s fingers with his teeth. He’ll give him a safeword when he gets out of this.

Jared huffs and steps back, and settles down to what he was doing, lazily jerking himself off as he watches Jensen fight for freedom. 

Since Jared helped him cheat, he makes it on to his knees even if it takes him a few minutes. But getting up isn’t easy at all; the clay feels packed around his legs, pushing down on him, and he realises he’s going to need his hands above the surface to make any further headway.

That’s a battle too; the clay has him and it doesn’t want to give him up, and his muscles are already aching and near exhaustion. Still, he pushes, and finally inches his arms clear of the yuk.

Gripping the edge of the bath, he pulls with his hands and pushes with his toes down hard against the bottom of the tub and strains, and there’s a moment he thinks he’s going to just end up back where he started, buried in clay, spent and watching Jared finish himself off.

But then the clay gives, and Jensen wishes he had the breath and the energy for a triumphant cry as he rolls himself carefully over the edge and on to the floor; instead he ends up a trembling, clay covered, panting mess beside the tub, and then Jared groans and comes, and Jensen’s pretty sure he’s never going to be able to move another inch in his entire life.

Jared leans forward, breathing hard, and reaches down with a hand slick with lube and cum to stroke Jensen’s cheek.

Gross, and Jensen manages to reach up with his still bound hands to swat Jared’s away.

That earns him a flick to one of his nipples, and he scowls up at his friend.

He’s out and he’s absolutely exhausted and he isn’t even sure he’s got the energy for the reward he was promised but he damn well wants it.

Except he’s a mess of sweat and clay and he also isn’t sure he can bear to touch himself never mind have Jared touch him.

“Okay, smart ass,” he says. “What are you gonna do now?”

Jared grins.

++

When Jensen struggles (because he’s getting clay over everything, trailing thick globs of it on the carpet, smearing it on the walls when Jared’s clumsy with the corners and Jensen’s foot rubs off on the paint) Jared just smacks his ass and threatens to stick him back in the tub and see if he can get out again.

Jensen knows he doesn’t have that in him twice, so he behaves a little, and is just grateful their back yard is completely enclosed so nobody can see him getting carried buck naked and in restraints over Jared’s shoulder and outside.

There’s a spigot and a house by the side of the house and Jared sets him down on his feet there but, to Jensen’s annoyance, does not remove the cuffs.

He just grins, and makes sure Jensen is steady before he turns on the hose.

The water’s not warm, and Jensen curses him as Jared hoses him down, but it does remove the clay, sluicing it off his skin and reinvigorating him just a bit.

Not to say that shivering in the cold water is great, but he’s clean, and hopefully one step closer to actually getting to come.

Jared turns off the hose, and Jensen sees another towel draped over the back of a lawn chair, and clearly Jared had planned this whole thing out to the most minute detail.

But of course he did; with how they were playing, Jensen has no doubt Jared was in control of every second of it.

He towels Jensen off, rubbing the damp from his skin, but he still does not remove the cuffs.

“Jared,” Jensen pleads, and holds up his wrists, but Jared’s only response is to pick him up again, back over his shoulder, and hoist him inside again.

Jensen’s too sore and still, despite the water, exhausted to struggle this time, so he just hangs there as Jared takes him upstairs, and into their bedroom, and puts him down on the bed on his side.

Then Jared’s slick fingers are in his ass, a sharp pleasure, and Jensen cries out his name, ready to come even just from that, but Jared nips at his shoulder and warns him not to dare, or he will, and he means it, stick him back in the clay.

So he holds off, bites his lip as Jared gets him ready, and then Jared’s guiding his legs forward, the angle awkward but workable, and pushes inside him.

He can’t do a thing except lie there and take it, Jared fucking into him, and if he is this turned on by that, Jensen figures it’s all been worth it, to be able to come again so fast.

He maybe mutters that, lost in the build to his climax, and then Jared leans forward and kisses his ear and says “It’s you, nothing else, Jen. Just you.”

He comes, so fucking hard he loses all awareness beyond his body seizing up and his dick spasming and spraying jizz like a fountain.

Jared holds him through it, stroking his chest and back as he pants and recovers, and then carefully turns him over.

He undoes the cuffs, rubs the marks around Jensen’s wrists and ankles, and then pulls a cover over them both.

“Hot tub,” Jensen moans.

Jared chuckles. “You’d drown in it.”

Jensen turns to snuggle in to him, and huffs his annoyance, but he knows he’s about to fall asleep, and there’s always later.

Later, after Jared cleans up the bathroom. And the mess on the stairs, that got tracked outside, and the yucky clay probably decorating the yard by the spigot.

In fact, Jensen might just take to the hot tub himself and relax while he watches Jared tidy up all the mess he made.

That might actually be more satisfying than anything else, but there’s nothing to say he can’t get Jared in the tub after and then get his reward.

Yeah. That’s a plan.


End file.
